Right Here
by bellakitse
Summary: They both know the words mean something else.


Title: Right Here

Category: Terra Nova

Ship: Maddy Shannon/Mark Reynolds

Genre: Romance/Comfort

Rated: PG

Spoiler: 'What Remains'

Word Count: 1359

Summary: They both know the words mean something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova or its characters.

Dedicated to Audrey. Thanks again Hon!

… … …

Maddy Shannon stood outside the clinic doors; inside she could hear a flurry of activity. Her mother and father had arrived not too long ago and ever since then, they had been working on Commander Taylor and everyone else that had been affected by an engineered virus that caused memory loss; at least, that was what she had overheard her mother tell Lieutenant Washington when the raven-haired soldier had demanded to know what was afflicting the Commander, standing over him protectively.

She knew she should go home, after all, it was late and everything was being taken care of. She should go home and let the men that were watching over Zoe go to their own homes but she couldn't seem to make herself leave, not till she saw him again, till she spoke to him; which she hadn't been able to since Lt. Washington had shot the Commander with a blaster, both springing into action to get him help.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see Mark, knife against his throat, him straining not to move, his worried eyes on her, trying to reassure her as Commander Taylor threatened him. She had been worried and afraid for her parents to begin with, but seeing the Commander threatening Mark had filled her with a fear she had never felt before, even in her old world where everything had sacred her. Just thinking about it now caused her pulse to race loudly in her ears, her body shaking as she could feel the sting of the tears gathering behind her eyelids. Leaning back against one of the clinic's walls, she took a deep breath. She would not cry. Mark was fine, she was fine and her parents were fine. Everyone was going to be just _fine_. She _would not_ cry.

"Hey."

Maddy opened her eyes at the soft voice lined with concern. She blinked rapidly as Mark's figure blurred behind her unshed tears.

"Maddy." He said in a soothing voice while his face had frown, worried. "Are you okay?"

Maddy opened her mouth to assure him that she was, but, horrified when a choked sob came out instead.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said urgently, pulling her to his chest before she could react. His strong arms circled her small frame, one of his hand rubbed her back while the other smoothed over her hair. Being in his warm embrace opened the flood gates and all Maddy could do was cling to him, her hands clutching on to his shirt, her body curving into his as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Shh…"He murmured into her ear, letting out soothing sounds and words, rocking her softly. "It's okay, Maddy, you're okay."

Maddy shook her head, because _no_ she wasn't okay at all. He could have died that night, she could have watched him die and there would have been nothing she could have done about it.

"He could have hurt you… you could have died Mark!" She choked out as she looked up at him panicked. "I could have lost you."

"But he didn't, Maddy, he didn't hurt me, I didn't die." Mark said softly but strongly as his blue eyes burned into hers, his hands cradling her face so she could really look at him, his body pressing her into the wall anchoring both of them. "And you didn't lose me. You are not going to lose me, Maddy."

"M…Mark," She got out brokenly, fresh tears spilling out once again.

His lips touch each of her eyelids in a light feathered kiss, before moving to her cheeks and the tip of her nose, grazing over her skin.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm right here." The term of endearment slipped so easily from his lips, warming her from the inside and if she wasn't so upset she was sure she would be flushed with pleasure at the sweet word.

She stepped closer into his embrace holding on to him until she felt herself start to calm down, the tears stopping; pulling back she frowned at the wet spot on his shirt. She run her fingers over and when she looked back up at him she found that his eyes were on her hand. "Sorry."

He smiled at her, raising her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips. "Don't worry about it."

Maddy let out a small gasp as his lips trail from her fingers to her palm and then lower to her wrist, leaving a slightly wet trail from his open-mouth kisses. Moments ago when she had been upset and he had laid kisses over her face, she hadn't been as acutely aware of his mouth in her distress, now that she had calmed down, it seemed that all her focus were on them and the heat spread all over her body at his touch.

"Mark." She whispered again, only this time there was no fear or sorrow in her words but a need that took her completely by surprise, not used to ever feeling this way. She looked up at him, finding his gaze this time on her face, his normally clear blue eyes now stormy grey.

"I'm right here, Maddy." He said once again, his voice just above a whisper and she nodded, not sure what she was agreeing to but nodding anyway, her hand reaching out to touch his unshaved cheek. She watched as he closed his eyes at her touch, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. She noticed the way he held himself still at her exploration. She trailed her hand over his cheek bone and strong jaw, her fingertips tracing a small scar on it before she reached up and run them over his lips. It was his turn to gasp as his eyes opened once again, locking with hers. She could feel her body shaking again but she knew it wasn't fear that was causing it. The night had cooled but the air around them; in their little space, it seemed to have gone a few degrees higher.

"I'm right here, too, Mark." She said and she knew she was saying he wasn't going to lose her either. They were both declaring silently not quite ready to say it out loud, it was too soon but it was there all the same. They were each other's, she's his, he's hers and neither of them was letting that go. They were right there.

He smiled at her brilliantly, his hands now holding hers, giving them a squeeze as he leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Come on, I'll walk you home, your parents said they were staying longer."

She accepted his arm, holding on to it, her head against his bicep as they walked. "Is Commander Taylor okay?"

"Your mom says he'll be fine." Mark answered her, letting out a small laugh. "Plus he's got Lt. Washington hovering over him like a mother hen."

Maddy smiled because she too noticed the extra concern the Lieutenant had shown over her Commander.

"I was thinking we could try our second date tomorrow." He said, giving her a sideways look as they arrived at her doorsteps. "Since we had to cancel tonight."

Maddy smiled up at him widely; glad that he seemed so ready to pick up where they had left off. "I'd like that."

"Great!" He smiled down at her, his hands going up and down her arms. Maddy stood still; she gazed up at him, waiting as he seemed to want to say more. Finally, after a moment, he leaned down, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth, lingering as he looked at her tenderly. "I'm right here."

Maddy closed her eyes, a slow smile playing on her lips as her hands reached up and intertwined around his neck, keeping him close. Going to her toes, she grazed his lips with her own, shyly. Letting out a gasp, he took her invitation; pulling her close, his lips parting over hers, giving her a slow and gentle kiss that curled her toes.

She repeated his words against his mouth, smiling when he hugged her close. _'I'm right here, too.'_

'_I'm already yours'_


End file.
